


Under Our Control

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper makes a complete foul of himself, Gen, Mind Control, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon and Pacifica get a hold of the Mind Control Tie. They decide to put to good use by controlling Dipper and make him do something very embarrassing. (Reverse Falls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Our Control

“You really think this is gonna work?” Gideon asked, looking at Pacifica in confusion.  
  
“One way to find out,” she said with a hint of a smirk.  
  
Gideon pressed a button on the bottom of the Mind Control Tie.  
  
“Hi, I’m Dipper!” Gideon said, jumping up and down. Dipper did the same.  
  
She smiled. Damn it really does work!  
  
“Any ideas?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“I think I have one…” Gideon said, smirk on his lips.

  
**-O-**  
  
Mabel took a sip of her Pitt Soda on a bar stool at the Pier Pressure stand at the lake. Grenda and Candy sipped on some drinks beside her.  
  
“Hello people of Gravity Falls and tourists!” Dipper proclaimed.  
  
Mabel whipped her head around to see her brother standing main dock in a red t-shirt and shorts with a bizarre tie around his neck. Dipper had a glazed look in his eyes, as if he wasn’t all there.  
  
“I am Dipper Pines! You may remember me from the Tent of Telepathy, the mansion at the top of the hill and any time you seen a boy with noodle arms tanning on this here beach!”  
  
Mabel laughed. He was under mind control. Why else would he ever say something like that? Not to mention, Dipper would never wear a tie that gody.     Still…  
  
“You gonna stop this?” Grenda asked, chuckling.  
  
“Na,” Mabel said, trying her hardest to not fall off the stool form laughing so hard.  “Candy, can you record this? I never brought my cell with me.”  
  
Cracking up, she said, “Totally.”  
  
Candy held up her phone, recording the teenaged illusionist.  
  
“But one fact you may not know about me is that I sing in the shower at the top of my lungs because I have an ego the size of Texas and even need to stroke my own ego!   And now, I want to serenade you all with a song!”  
  
There a silence from all of the townsfolk and tourists, wondering what this was all about. Dipper belted out all of the lyrics of Disco Girl, doing a silly dance.  Mabel laughed even harder. She knew she should stop this, but this was way too damn much. Sometimes a girl wants sit back and watch the show. This was one of those times. Mabel wasn’t the only one since all of the people around her laughed or were recording the whole thing on their phones. Mabel couldn’t blame them…  
  
Dipper whipped off his shirt, tossing it into the lake. He, then, jumped into the lake.  
  
“Thank you!” Dipper said, treading water.  “I will be here all day!”  
  
Mabel giggled. She was so gonna tease him about this later.


End file.
